Victorious Grown Up Chapter 1 (Cat Gives Birth)
by StorywritingGirl
Summary: Ok, So Tori, Jade And Cat Are All Pregnant With Boyfriends And Their Own Houses Tori Is 6 Months With A Girl With Andre, Jade Is 5 Months With A Girl With Beck And Cat Is 9 Months With Twis, A Boy And A Girl With Robbie. Could Things Get Wild?


**Please Dont Post Hate Comments About My Writing!**

**I Do NOT Own Victorious But Oh How I Wish I Could**

**I Dont Own The Characters From Victorious But The Rest I Do! Enjoy!**

**It Was About 3 :00 Am In The Morning When Cat Suddenly Felt A Sharp Pain Shoot Across Her Massive Belly. Last Night, She Had Stayed Up With Robbie As They Watched Movies About Unicorns That Cat Had Suggested And Cat Had Eaten 2 Whole Bowls Of Popcorn So That Was Probaly What Was Up. Cat Snuggled Up To Robbie Who Was Still Sleeping, But When Her Eyes Began To Droop Another Pain Roared In Her Giant Bump. She Got Up And Strode Into The Bathroom But She Felt Water Run Down Her Leg. She Didnt Want To Wake Robbie So She Just Hopped Downstairs. She Knew She Was In Labour But The Pains Could Wait. Flopping Down Onto The Sofa, Another Pain Hit Her When She Realised They Were Coming Quick But When Robbie Woke Up, Showered And Got Dressed They Would Go To The Hostpital Because She Knew The Twins Might Take A Whole Day To Be Born. She Grabbed The Romote And Turned On The Tv As She Sprawled Out Across The Scarlet Sofa With A Cream Cushion On Her Belly. She Was Wearing Fuchsia Silky Pyjamas And Her Fluffy Pink Bunny Slippers But The Top Only Managed Halfway To Her Belly. She Got Her Phone As She Tied Her Hair Into A High Ponytail And Punched Toris Number Down. Tori Answered. CAT! Whats Going On? Its Three- Thirty In The Morning! She Said, Relaxing A Little. Cat Felt Another Pain. Oh.. Just My Waters Broke! She Mumbled. YOUR WHAT? CAT ARE YOU IN HOSTPITAL? Tori Asked, Jumping Out Of Bed. Noo! Oh Tori! The Pains Have Got Worse! They Hurt So Badly And Robbie Is Still Sleeping! Im Scared To Wake Him! Cat Explained. Call Rosy! Tori Yelled Through The Phone. Ok, Bye! Cat Called Before Hanging Up And Calling The Most Best Nurse Around, Rosy. After A Few Minutes, Rosy Was Stuck In Traffic While Tori Was In The Car With Her And Talking To Cat On The Phone. Cat Was In Terrible Pain And Robbie Was Now Awake And Timing The Pains While Rubbing Cats Back With His Free Hand. Rex Was Screaming Stuff At Cat Who Was Now In The Car, Her Legs Spread A Little. Soon, Rosys Car Finally Arrived And Whirled Around A Massive Roiundabout Then It Pulled Forward And Then Stopped Behind Cats Car. Her And Tori, Climbed Out And Hurried Over To The Car Where Robbie Was Watching A Crowd Of Gooey Black Curls Emerge From Cat. Cat Was Bent Over, Supporting On Her Knee Caps While Pushing And Screaming. Her Face Was Glistening In Sweat. Rosy And Tori Climbed Into The Car. They Greeted Them Then Rosy Took Over. She Talked To Cat In A Soothing Voice As The Curls Blasted Out And A Small Face That Was Bathed With Goo Spluttered From The Sore, Red Hole. Suddenly An Arm Flung Out Then A Leg Flew Out Then The Other Arm And Leg Then A Beautiful Baby Boy Rolled Out, Covered In Goo And Blood. It Landed On Its Back With Its Eyes Tightly Shut But Loud Screams Filled The Small Spacing. Rosy Lifted The Little Boy Into Her Arms And Robbie Cut The Cord And Helped Rosy And Tori Wipe Away The Horrible Mixture Of Weird Watery- Goo. Soon After, Robbie Was Holding A Warm Blue Bundle In His Arms And Cat Was Holding A Tiny Pink Bundle On Her Chest. What Are Their Names? Rosy Asked. Jessica And Elijah! Cat Replied. Robbie Leaned In And Kissed Cat On The Lips While His Arms Still Contained Baby Elijah Shapiro. I Love You Cat, Jessica And Elijah Shapiro! He Whispered, Peering At The Curly Wisps Of Brown Hair. I Love You Too Robbie Shapiro! Cat Smiled, Sitting Up Slightly While Jessica Looked Up With Her Big Chocolate Brown Eyes. It Was All Ended With A Big Kiss And Clapping. Next Time We Have Kids Were Going To The Hostpital! Cat Smiled, Gazing At The Blur Of Brown Curls And Rosy Cheeks In Front Of Her. Agreed! Robbie Laughed. **


End file.
